


Sight Beyond Sight

by CryOfTheCanaries



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Daredevil - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryOfTheCanaries/pseuds/CryOfTheCanaries
Summary: Summary:  When Kimberly lost her eye sight, she gained something back in return and entered a world that she never thought existed.





	1. Echos

“First thing you gotta understand is nobody feels sorry for you for being blind girly. And nobody ever will. Cause when it comes to being born lucky… you won the friggin’ lottery.” - Stick

 

Kimberly Gasped as she shot up from her bed. The first thing that she noticed was that everything was loud. Loud and more refined than anything she’s ever heard. It was almost as if she was in a dark room with no lights on and someone turned up the volume of a very large and sound capturing speakers. 

And everything else in the room felt so bright and intense yet she still shrouded in darkness. She frantically reached her hands out despite her current blinded state wanting to touch something. Anything that she could get her hands on just to regain some level of normalcy as the sounds continued to get louder. 

She could hear the continuous drip from what she assumed was her IV line next to her bed along with the heart monitor beeping in an steadily increasing pace.

“What?..whats going on?” Kim called out bringing her fingers to where her eyes should be only to feel the scratchy fibers of the hospital issued bandages over her eyes. Each touch of fiber on her fingers felt like she stuck her hand in a ball of coarse yarn. 

“Where am I? Mom? Dad?” She’d call out only to bring her hands back up to her ears blocking out the noise that would be bouncing off the walls within her hospital room. 

Fact is she didn’t even remember how she ended up in the hospital with her eyes bandaged. The last thing Kimberly remember was confront Amanda and Harper at school in the science room about bullying Trini. She remembered her fellow ranger in tears once again pouring her heart out to her. The anguish in Trini’s voice as she told Kim about the rumors that Amanda and Harper spread about her fellow ranger begging to sleep with them and once again defacing Trini’s locker with derogatory terms. 

She also remembered the shouting match she had with Amanda and her underling as they slung harsh insults back and forth where Amanda would berate kim for the mistake she made in which Kim would retaliate that what she did didn’t give Amanda the right to attack her friends or deface other people’s lockers. 

The last thing came into Kim’s mind was how the fight escalated into a physical one where both Amanda and Harper violently shoved Kimberly into the lab table causing the chemicals on display to splash onto Kim’s face and into her eyes causing the searing and acidic pain to course it’s way into the pink ranger’s face. 

Even as Kimberly fell to the ground blindingly writhing in agony with the feeling of her face being on fire, she could still hear the two cheerleaders blaming each other. 

“Shit Amanda why did you do that?!” 

“What are you talking about you’re the one that pushed her!” 

“You did too amanda! Oh man. We’re in trouble now…”

“Harper listen! We’ll leave through the back ok? Nobody will see us.”

“But…we gotta help here she’s…she…”

“If we help her we’ll get expelled! Lets just get out the back before anyone sees us!…”

Before Kimberly would succumb to the lightheaded darkness and drift off into unconciousness the last thing she would hear before she woke up in the Angel Grove hospital would be the two footsteps of the people she used to call her friends leaving the school lab.

“stop…make it stop…” Kim whippered bringing her hands to her ears trying to block out the orderlies outside of her room. Random voices in a cacophony of muddled sounds just streaming into her ear drums. it felt like the insides of her ears were about to rupture. But even through the discord of the chaotic noises outside she was able to focus on one voice. 

Her voice. Even in her state and through the walls of her hospital room she managed to seek out the voice of her fellow power rangers. 

“Its my fault Jace. It’s all my fault.” Kim could easily pinpoint Trini’s muddled tear ridden voice. Her heart shattered at the sound of Trini’s broken voice. 

“Trini stop. You didn’t do anything. Wrong. This isn’t on you.”

“Jason, she fought with amanda because of me! Because I told her what Amanda said about me and what she did to my Locker. She’s blind because I…” The yellow ranger stopped mid sentence letting out a loud sob. 

Jason wrapped his strong arms around Trini’s tiny quivering fame and embraced the girl in a strong hug. Rocking her back and forth as the small ranger would sob into his chest. 

“Trini listen. This isn’t your fault.” Jason whispered into Trini’s ear.

“You know how stubborn and determined Kim is when it comes to protecting you. This isn’t your fault or anyone else but the person who did this to her ok?” 

——-

Blind? Did she hear Jason right? She was blind? The thought along scared the hell out of her. Knowing that she’d never see her parents, her friends or even Trini’s beautiful face again weighed heavily on her as she stumbled back onto her bed.

As the door opened Kimberly moved her head up towards the two people that entered the room. She easily recognized them as Jason and Trini since Jason’s foot steps were always heavier. And she always knew what Trini’s movements sounded like even before she was blind. 

“Hey Kim…” Jason was the first to speak. Sadness laced in his voice. Trini feeling guilt ridden as she is stayed quiet as she slunk back behind their team leader. Being unable to look her fellow pink ranger in the eyes was killing her. 

“You uh….you look good.” Jason’s voice quivered a little as he spoke. Kim knew he was lying. She could already hear his heartbeat change the second he spoke those words. 

“Come on Jace. You don’t have to lie. I probably look horrible. But the pain killers that they’re keeping me on feel nice at least.” 

Jason chuckled lightly at Kim’s joke. As stubborn as she was she always manages to lighten the mood in the group. Even after suffering a traumatic experience. 

“We were with your parents when they spoke to the doctor.” The taller boy just rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. His other free hand grasped Trini’s lightly while the yellow ranger just held on to Jason’s arm. 

“They’re still with them right now. But-”

“I Know Jace. I’m Blind.” Kim’s voice was somber. Jason just looked up at her, puzzled at her words. 

“What? But How did you.-” 

“I heard you guys outside. I can also hear my parents in the doctor’s office right now.” 

Jason just looked back down at Trini who began to silently cry. A small sniffle escaped from the shorter girl as she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

“Trini…” The pink ranger whispered. She hated the position that she put her friends in. She never intended to make things this messy. This was going to change things between them. Even worse the possibility of losing a ranger just added to her guilt. 

The Latina girl just ran up to her now blind friend and wrapped her arms tightly around Kim, sobbing into the hospital gown that the pink ranger was wearing. Whispering multiple apologies into her Chest. 

All Kimberly could do was stroke Trini’s back as the shorter girl poured her heart out. 

“Shhh. Don’t do this to yourself Trini. It’s not your fault.” Kim whispered trying her best to sooth the heart broken Yellow ranger. They were soon joined by Jason who just wrapped his two strong arms around his female team mates, enveloping them into a strong and protective hug. 

“Jace…” Kimberly could feel her own voice crack. The tears already starting to form behind the back of her throat. 

“We’ll get through this Kim. You’re not alone in this.” Jason whispered into Kim’s ears. Tears were already forming in the red ranger’s eyes. 

“I Know Jace. I Know.” 

But Kimberly wasn’t so sure.


	2. A cacophony of endless sound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Kimberly lost her eye sight, she gained something back in return and entered a world that she never thought existed. This chapter deals with her first day back, dealing with unexepected bullies and Kim's abilities starting to grow stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this one has a bit more violence in this one. It has a scene where there is some blood, (not a lot) but I wanted to add a warning here as well just to be on the safe side. Also I did a little research when it came to Kimberly’s new adjustment but if i missed something, please let me know. Also if you want to give advice concerning the topic at hand it would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Also another warning, there are some derogatory terms in this chapter as well.

“Love is blind, and therefore not responsible for whoever she bumps into.”  
― Matshona Dhliwayo

Kim took about three weeks off from school after her accident.

At least that’s what Principal Caplan ruled it after “investigating” the situation concerning Kim’s injuries on school ground. Naturally it was Amanda’s father who had tight connections with the schools board of education that convinced them not to make his daughter a person of interest. Even though Trini knew that it was Amanda and Harper that shoved Kim face first into those acidic chemicals, there was no proof to officially punish those two girls.

But Trini knew. Their smug faces, the fact that they would giggle each time they cast glances at Trini, it was all saying the same thing “We’re untouchable and there’s nothing you can do about it.” The fact that they would get away with such a horrible action infuriated the yellow ranger to know end.

She didn’t care about their history. She didn’t care about some leaked picture drama in the past. There was no excuse for blinding her best friend.

She wanted to hurt them, to tear them apart, she wanted to cause the same pain and suffering that Kimberly was going through right now. But if she did that, then she’d be lowering herself to their level.

“Kim wouldn’t want that Trini.” Jason told her one day. Right before she was about to jump them from behind. “Especially after she’s changed so much for the better. This would be letting her down” 

And Trini knew Jason was right. Kimberly turned a complete 360 in her eyes. She was nicer, more open and most importantly she treated people the way that the deserve to be treated. Without judgment. She wasn’t the vein self centered mean girl that she was in the beginning. She wasn’t the bully that would send nude pictures of her friends to her boyfriend anymore.

She wasn’t that person and to do something like that would go against everything that Kim stood for. But that didn’t make Trini’s anguish or guilt go away. It just made it worse.

All she could do was sob into Jason’s broad chest as he held her trying his best to dissipate Trini’s every growing guilt. If only she never told Kim about what Amanda said and told her that she was still in the science building. Kim might still have her vision today.

-

Kimberly liked to watch a lot of movies. And she’d like to think that she’s watched quite a few movies when dealing with vision loss. The movies make like to romantacize things when it came to being blind. There would be a montage of someone learning to read braille, they would fly by and pick it up in a heart beat and at the end of the film the blind character would end up becoming a public figure of sorts and end up making a world changing discovery all while saving the planet and getting the guy or girl in the end and living happily ever after.

But what they don’t show is how is the struggle that a blind teenager goes through. The complete overhaul of your school schedule to fit in those important introduction to braille learning, learning how to use a cane (which kimberly hated. It just reminded her of what she lost), learning to use audio books, having an aide following you around, it infuriated her to no end.

Kimberly absolutely despised having an aide with her. She prided herself of her independence and self reliance. Having someone around assisting her felt like having a baby sitter at her age. And apparently these aides weren’t to keen in being around her. She must have scared of four different aides. The last one reduced to tears as she ran off swearing never to work with another blind kid again.

On her first day back, her friends welcomed her with open arms. Naturally everyone in her group asked how was doing. Billy was the most excited as he literally jumped into the pink rangers arms asking how she was holding up and if she’s feeling better. He was always a sweet kid.

Zack was his usually sarcastic and dark humored self. But he meant well, even if he sometimes stuck his foot in his mouth.

“Hello Kimberly! Its good to see you!” he shouted. Which earned him a grimace and laugh from the pink ranger.

“Zack. She’s blind. Not deaf.” Jason reminded the black ranger. All Zack could do was blush at his embarasing mix up and apologize. Trini was uncharacteriscially quiet throughout the greeting. If it wasn’t for Kimberly hearing her familair footsteps and picking up the scent from the lemonade flavored lip gloss she was always wearing she wouldn’t have known that Trini stuck around.

“Hey Kim.” Trini gave her friend a timid response. Still unable to look Kim in her eyes. Not that she could since the pink ranger had on her perscription sun glasses. Her pupils were still sensitive to the lighting.

“Trini…” the former cheerleader placed her hands onto the shorter Latina’s shoulders as she rubbed them gently. She knew that Trini blamed herself. She could sense the girls heartbeat changing ever so slightly whenever she was around them. And it absolutely shattered her.

“You know when I was in the hospital, you guys were the only ones that visited me. That really kept me going you know?” She looked back up to her four team mates. The same team mates that never judged her or turned their backs on her. The same team mates that turned her into a better person.

“We’re just glad you’re back Kim.” She could hear Jason’s comforting and authorative voice. “It wasn’t the same without you.”

“Yo I really dig your shades. You got the whole Agent smith thing going for you.” Zack’s joke managed to get a laugh from everyone in the group. Even the previously wordless Yellow Ranger. 

“Actually it’s more like Neo.” Billy began countering Zack’s statement. “ Agent Smith’s glasses aren’t as round as yours, and your rims are thicker so-”

“Oh god…”Kimberly just shook her head and smiled. Sight or no sight they were the same goofy idiots she knew and loved. “I really did miss you guys.” 

“We missed you to K.” Their leader would mirror the group’s sentiments as the five of them walked down the halls of Angel Grove High to tackle the rest of their day.

-

Kimberly prided herself in her ability to do things on her own. She was a quicker learner and very skilled at remembering things after being taught to her only once. Her fellow rangers could attest to that as they’d all agreed she picked up those combat skills a lot quicker than most people. She was by every definition of the term an “independent women.” Yet her first few classes in the morning were those “Special classes” (according to her mom) that would teach her the tools and skills she needed to learn for every day life. And for the first time Kim found herself struggling.

She had to relearn everything from scratch. How to read, how to compose written sentences (she’d have resources available to her for that though) even simple things like math and searching the internet had it’s own system. Something that Kim was oblivious to. It was the first time in her life that she felt alone and frightened.

And it was the first time that she realized how many things in life she took for granted. Going to the movies with her friends, watching Billy’s face light up when talking about whatever sci fi movie that was released this week (It was some kind of new Star Wars film. She wasn’t into that genre), Seeing Zack and Jason’s face light up and laugh at random reasons, and Trini.

God how she’d miss looking into those deep brown eyes of hers. She knew the Latina’s face by heart. She probably studied it so many times that she could remember it even if she was blindfolded. Which ironically isn’t that far off in her current situation. But it was the little things she also missed. Texting with the group, taking photos on her instagram account, using her smart phone, everything that she loved doing she had taken for granted.

The day she was released from the hospital she wanted to use her phone to post an update on her facebook telling everyone that shes happy to be back home only to be met with the realization that she wouldn’t be able to see the keys in order to type out the message. Hell she couldn’t even see the apps that were on her smart phone. She actually broke down in tears at that very moment knowing that her life would change forever. Her own mother could only console her distraught teenager daughter the only way she knew how. Holding her and rocking her back and worth while rubbing her back as Kim clung to her mother’s waist like she used to when she was a little girl. “You’re a Hart. Kimberly. And Hart’s always find a way to keep beating. Even if the rest of the body shuts down.” her mother would say to her whenever she doubted herself. Kimberly would take whatever comforting and encouraging words she could get.

At Lunch though most things remained the same for the most part. Billy would go on about whatever science project he was working on while Jason would warn him not to blow up anything or cause anymore fires, the young science and tech entheusiast would keep saying “it was only that one time!.” Which wasn’t true. It was multiple times. But she was happy for that small twenty minute break of normalcy in her new routine. And like always Trini would be sitting next to Kimberly.

That’s something she’ll never take advantage of again. She was so grateful that the short Latina was there by her side. What was different was that Kimberly was not only able to hear the conversations going on in her table, but she was able to hear other people’s conversations around her. The jock’s at the table laughing at a video where one of them was beating up a smaller student, the cheerleaders at their usual tables making nasty comments and slut shaming comments about other students on facebook, she was able to pick up Amanda’s hateful words about her. About how “kimberly got what was coming to her. That bitch deserved it.” and Kimberly was outside of the lunch room of all places when she heard it!

Was she going crazy or was everything just…louder? The constant noise in her head and the overwhelming of her senses was giving her a headache. She felt Trini’s hand touching her shoulder in concern. The yellow ranger must have seen Kim’s face of discomfort.

“Kim? You ok?” Trini asked. Her voice laced with worry. “Do you need to go to the nurse or something?”

“No, I’m fine.” Kim waved off the other girl’s concern rubbing her own temples. “It’s just a small headache. Really I’m ok”

“You sure kim? You don’t look so good.” It was Jason’s turn to voice his concern for his fellow ranger. “Maybe Trini is right. A trip to the nurses office might be a good thing.” 

The pink ranger was about to protest until she lifted her nose towards Jason’s direction. Her sense of smell being attacked overwhelmed by whatever meat or meat like substance Jason was eating for his lunch.

“Jace what the hell are you eating?” Kim asked in disgust. Jason just looked at her in confusion as he took another bite of his lunch. 

“Uh…meat loaf?” 

“Is that what it smells like?” The pink ranger would inquire, again scrunching up her nose in disgust. “It smells more like spam and greasy bread ugh.” She placed her hands over her own stomach as her sense of smell was attacked with the strong odor from Jason’s lunch. For kim, she never really paid attention to what her friends ate. Before her accident she never even noticed the quality of the food in the school.

But now the blind ranger’s sense of smell was not only bombarded the scent from the cafeteria but all around her. The fresh cut grass they were all sitting on, the salad dressing on Trini’s lunch, the smoke coming from the teacher’s lounge, it was pulling her sense of smell in multiple directions at once.

She never ate the school lunch before, she always brought her own organic and preprepared lunch with her to school. She never trusted the food before but after taking in a whiff of what Jason was eating she sure as hell wasn’t going to be dining down on whatever Angel Grove high was feeding their students. 

“That’s because you never ate the school lunch before princess.” Zack smirked taking in a forkful of the mashed…whatever that they were serving today. “Us poor kids? We gotta go with whatever the public schooling system feeds us. Which isn’t so bad. Taco tuesdays are great.” 

“I kinda like the deli sandwiches they give us on fridays. The sandwiches are always squared, and it comes with a donut from Krispy Kreme.” Billy chimed in as he took a bite from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was the least offensive food item on the table. Kim however barely touched her own food. She didn’t have much of an apatite these days.

“Sorry guys. It’s just that everything smells so…strong.” The brunette just squinted her eyes trying her best to block out this new sensation she was feeling. It didn’t help knowing that the sun was shining down on her still sensitive and raw pupils. The sunglasses only could do so much.

“Hey Kim. I was thinking. Maybe we could talk to Zordon about your accident. He might be able to do fix this.” Jason suggested. His tone changing in the slightest. 

Kimberly’s head snapped up at her friend’s suggestion. She never thought about it before. Zordon did come from a planet where his technology was more advanced than theirs in terms of discovery and progress.

“Yeah. I mean he’s gone some serious star trek technology going on. It’s worth a shot right?” The other rangers nodded in agreement. For the first time since her accident, Kimberly started to feel some hope. As their lunch period was coming to a close and the group got up from their seated position they were greeted uncerimoniously by a very nasally and annoying laughter. Kimberly knew who that laugh belonged to. She cringed enough times at it’s droll sound from behind her back. 

“Well if it isn’t the charity case and it’s group of school Rejects.” 

Kimberly flinched at the sound of Amanda’s familiar demeaning voice. The other four people in the group just glared at the resident queen bee and her entourage just surrounding them. Kim could hear Ty and Harper’s malicious laughter in the background as a crowd started to form around them. 

“Hey Kim. Welcome back. I see that it’s be kind to the handicap day. And look! You got yourself a seeing eye dog! How sweet.” Amanda cooed as she batted her eyelash towards Trini. The Yellow ranger only narrowed her eyes towards her in anger in response. A mixture of giggles and murmmers surrounded the large forming group as the rest of Kim’s friends stood in defense. Jason was the first to speak out.

“Amanda why don’t you do us all a favor a leave? We’re not looking for trouble.” 

“Yeah don’t you have a sugar daddy to annoy and bum pocket change off of or something?” Zack would retort. He was never as nice as their fearless leader of the group. That seem to have riled Amanda’s feathers. 

“Hey Chink, why don’t you make yourself useful and take your mommy to her chemotherapy session. I hear she’s coming up towards her expiration date.” 

That seemed to have worked on Zack as he looked as if he was about to Lunge towards Amanda. Girl or not nobody was about to make light of his mother’s situation. If it wasn’t for Billy and Jason holding the black ranger back and convincing him not to engage he probably would’ve lost it by now.

“Are you serious Amanda? What the hell is your problem?” Trini was starting to lose her own patience as Ty and Amanda stood directly in front of her. Blocking her path. She just glared up at the two taller bullies leaving Amanda standing face to face with Kim.

“Relax. I just wanted to welcome Kim back. So she can SEE. The warm welcome that she’s getting ” Amanda added a petty jab as she blinked her working eyes in front of the now quivering blind girl. She leaned into Kim’s ears and sneered quietly. “ After all, you know all about sending people visual aid right?”

Kim could only bite her lip at Amanda’s reminder of what she did. It wasn’t one of Kimberly’s proudest moments. And there wasn’t a day that didn’t go back that she wished she could take back what she did. A part of her even wondered if she was a nice person to Amanda, maybe the girl wouldn’t have turned out to be such a callous bitch to everyone. 

“By the way. Nice shades Kim! Still managing to stay fashionable even after your blunder I see. What are these Prada?” Amanda snatched the glasses off of Kim’s face. For any normal person they would barely feel anything other than some embarassment, but with kim’s accident being recent it felt like someone was pouring scalding hot water into her eye sockets. Kimberly screamed in pain as the harsh sunlight came in contact with her still weakened pupils. 

She clenched her eyes shut covering her scared frontal face with her own hands. The endless noise of disgusted yelps and laughter filling her ears pumling her ear drums mercisly. “amanda did you see her eyes? They’re white as hell! God her scars are so gross” She could hear harper and Ty’s laughing as Trini and the rest of the group was trying to break free. 

“That’s enough Amanda!” Jason yelled as he and Zack tried to advanced towards her only to be blocked by a group of his own former peers from the football team. Trini tried to break free of Ty and Amanda’s grasp. Even Billy who was usually the calmest of the group had to be held back by Amanda’s entouage. Amanda just walked up to Kimberly who still had her eyes shut. Tears were already starting to leak from the pink ranger’s defective eyes. 

“Don’t think I’m gonna take it easy on you just because you’re handicap Hart.” Amanda sneered one last time before violently shoving Kimberly to the ground. “You gotta watch where your going Kim. You really should try to see what’s in front of you.” 

Amanda gave one last spiteful laugh before throwing the ranger’s sunglasses down onto the ground. As Kim fell to the dirt her head came in contact, even in her muddled state of mind, her senses were still in overdrive, Trini yelling Kim’s name as she rushed towards her along with her other friends, the sounds of footsteps rushing towards her, the heat coming from the mass of bodies surrounding her, as she drifted off into the darkness, the blood from the cut on her head spilling out of her wound the only thing running through her mind was the endless echos and vibrating sound that would never cease. 

AN: I know I ended this chapter in a bit of a downer. But I wanted to set this up for something much more extraordinary in the upcoming chapters! It’s definitely gonna take a much more intense spin. At least I hope it comes across that way. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has a bit more violence in this one. It has a scene where there is some blood, (not a lot) but I wanted to add a warning here as well just to be on the safe side. Also I did a little research when it came to Kimberly’s new adjustment but if i missed something, please let me know. Also if you want to give advice concerning the topic at hand it would be much appreciated.


End file.
